I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for performing position determination.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the position of a wireless device in a network. For example, a wireless user may utilize the wireless device to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The web server would then query the network for the position of the wireless device. The network would initiate location processing with the wireless device in order to perform a position fix and ascertain the position of the wireless device. The network would then return a position estimate for the wireless device to the web server, which uses this position estimate to provide appropriate content to the wireless user. There are many other scenarios in which location information is useful or necessary. In the following description, the terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably.
To perform a position fix, the wireless device makes measurements for satellites and/or base stations that are observable by the wireless device. The wireless device typically makes measurements for satellites in accordance with a predetermined procedure and using assistance data that can narrow the search for observable satellites. In certain scenarios, it is desirable to reset the wireless device to a known state prior to performing the position fix, as described below.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus to flexibly perform position determination.